Reflexión
by Helado De Oregano
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión de nuestra "amada" ardilla...


¡ASDFASDFASDFASDF!

Advertencia: Es un fic mio, duh.

Aparte de eso, no se mucho del personaje (Sally). Solo se de los Archie Comics. Si me equivoco en algo, háganmelo saber en los reviews.

**ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO ES UNA RABIETA MIA. Aquí me quejo de toda la mierda del fandom y sus clichés. Es una opinión más, si estan enojados por esto, quejense con su respetable y amada madre. Gracias**.

**-Sonic The Hedgehog, TODOS sus personajes y sus videojuegos son de SEGA.-**

* * *

Sally Acorn estaba en una banca del parque. Se sentía preocupada del hecho que todo el fandom de Sonic, despotricaba sobre ella.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Nacer?

La ardilla se levanto de su lugar y empezo a adentrarse a un bosque cálido y agradable.

Ella no tenía culpa que en los Archie Comics la pusieran como la esposa del erizo. Lo odiaba terriblemente, pero de alguna manera, sentía que fue creada para enojar a los fans del "Sonamy"

Como si Sonic se fijara en Amy.

Había leido esos fics de los que tanto hablaban. (¡Y demonios, sí que la odiaban!)

"Sonamy por aquí, Shadamy por alla"

¡Por favor! Shadow estaba obsesionado con su pasado. Y Amy con el erizo. Incluso el cabrón creador de Sonic lo había dicho. Amy siempre le sería fiel al erizo azulado. Y Shadow no le abriría su corazón a NADIE.

¡Ni siquiera eran tan buenas las historias!

Siempre la trama era la misma. Que si Sonic es el chico popular de la escuela y le gustaba Amy y viceversa. Todo va bien, pero que va ¡Aparece Acorn para joder a todos!

O algo como: "Esta es Amy, una sirvienta del castillo. Es perfecta, tierna, comprensible. Y este es Sonic, el típico príncipe que no se quiere casar. Es libre, irresponsable, rebelde. ¡Pero se conocen y nace un amor que existe una vez en la vida! Y adivinen que... ¡Acorn al ataque! La princesa favorita de todos ha llegado hasta sus monitores para hacerles rabiar."

Y todo el fandom: ¡Maravilloso! ¡Excelente historia!

Y no podía dejar atrás las faltas de ortografía. Tuvo que hacerse operarse sus ojos 3 veces. Vamos, que hasta Cheese escribía mejor.

Pero esto era lo de menos.

Si, tenía que aceptarlo. FanFiction, los foros y hasta los blogs tenían historias que a uno lo atrapaban. Eran únicas. Pero solo podían existir seis de ellas. Todas: PURA BASURA.

Sally suspiro y se fue a una colina donde pudo contemplar la puesta de sol. Era hermosa. La chica apoyo su menton en las palmas de sus manos. Cerro los ojos y sintio que estaba mejor.

Pero sintio un dolor punzante en su espalda. Se llevo las manos al pecho.

Sangre.

Dio la vuelta y vio como, un chico o chica, no estaba segura que era _eso_, pero tenia escrito en su frente "Fandom", y sonreia aterradoramente.

-Supongo que es eso lo me va a pasar de todos modos, ¿no?- Sally sonrio- Morir. Desvanecerme. Por que es eso lo que la gente quiere. Que su pareja favorita de todo el universo Sonic, jamás se destruya.- La chica se levanto de donde estaba acostada. Hizo un esfuerzo y saco la daga que estaba apuñalandola.

El fandom salio corriendo. (LOL)

-Pues jamás te desharas de mí, fandom. Si hay algo en que le da sentido a las historias, soy yo. ¿Qué seria de mi participacíon sin que yo este jodiendo al mundo?- La ardilla sonrio.

Trato torpemente de detener su sangrado mientras caminaba. Entro al parque, donde una pareja la vio desmayarse. Trajeron la ambulancia y en menos de 2 semanas, ya estaba respirando normalmente.

-¿Fue una puñalada, un disparo o intento de envenenamiento?- Una enfermera entro, sonriendo. Ya se había acostumbrado de todos accidentes que le habían ocurrido.- ¿Por qué no te dejas matar y ya?

Acorn sonrio al humor ácido de la joven enfermera.

-No entieden que soy inmortal. Que su odio es lo que me mantiene viva.

* * *

Esto ha sido un one-shot muuuuuuy corto. Pero ya saben a donde quiero llegar. Fue una historia sobre lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser el fandom. Y que mejor que expresarlo con la ardilla preferida de todos los fans de Sonic.

No soy fan de Sally o de cualquier personaje del universo Sonic. Sólo me gustan los videojuegos y eso :3

**Un abrazo :)**

**Adieu~!**


End file.
